The Most Awesome FanFiction Crossover
by afwells
Summary: This is a crossover story with characters and references to other stories, movies, and TV shows. In this story Harry finds out his world is not as it seems and goes on a wild adventure through time and space.


A/N and disclaimer:

I'm new to writing fanfiction. please critique if you feel the need to but please dont be rude.

I own nothing in this story except for the story line itself and the occasional joke or two.

ENJOY!

Harry stood at his window staring at the sky waiting for Hedwig to return. He had sent a letter to Ron wondering how his summer had been so far. He sat alone in the warm breeze floating through his window. He was all alone. Sure there were the Dursleys, but they hated him. They liked him as much as they liked a toothache. Actually Uncle Vernon would probably like for other people to have toothaches. His company made drills. Dentist drills, digging drills, power tool drills, and all sorts.

All of a sudden a shape appeared out in the distance silhouetted against the moon. "Hedwig," Harry exclaimed. But as the shape got closer he noticed it wasn't Hedwig at all. It was an owl, a pitch-black barn owl. It landed on his windowsill and held out its leg. In confusion Harry took the letter and opened it. As soon as he took it the owl fluttered off in a hurry. It read:

Dear Harry,

There is great danger heading our way. In order to protect you properly from this I must send you to another member of your family. I understand you think I might think I am treating you as a child that is not capable of taking care of yourself. Please rest assured that I am not. This is magic too strong for even myself to handle without trouble. You're not ready to help us face it yet. And I am afraid your emotions may get you into more danger if you do try. I will send you a way of transport shortly. The people you will be staying with are your 5th cousins on your father's side. So they are wizards and you will be able to be open about your gifts with them. They are decent people, but please don't be alarmed for they might be rude. After all they are Americans. But I cannot give you anymore information about your location through this letter in case it gets intercepted. Your cousin's name is Daniel. He will let you know anything you wish but I cannot contact you any further until the danger has subsided.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

A single golden feather belonging to a phoenix fell out of the paper as he unrolled it at the end. Harry felt anger rising in him. "Why doesn't Dumbledore trust me?" he thought to himself. After a while of stewing in his anger he calmed down and packed his trunk. It was a bit hard to do since it was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. He had to be extremely quiet while picking the lock and hauling it up the stairs. As soon as he got it filled and closed a burst of fire appeared in the middle of the room. A teakettle with a note and another one of Fawkes's feathers appeared. Harry loved this form of message carrying. It was more fun than watching an owl fly towards him and more efficient it seemed. "I need to get a phoenix," he thought to himself. He read the note attached.

Harry,

This is a portkey. It will take you to your cousin's house. He will be waiting for you at the other end.

Dumbledore

Harry grabbed a hold of his trunk handle and the phoenix feather and reached out to touch the portkey. Then he stopped. He thought for a second about leaving a note for the Dursleys but then realized they wouldn't care if he was shot in the head in his own bedroom. He thought for another second and realized they would care but only because they would have to clean up the mess and deal with the police trampling through their house.

Harry placed his hand on the port key and expected to be jerked suddenly but nothing happened. "Must be brok…." He got cut off by a sudden jerking feeling behind his navel and whirled through the air. He fell with a soft thud on a maroon carpet.

There was a man standing over him, "Let me help you there bro," he said as he grabbed Harry's arm and hauled him off the floor. "The name's Danny. You must be Harry," he asked.

Slowly Harry, recovering from the trip and sudden realization that this man he didn't know wasn't at all surprised by his sudden showing up out of nowhere, said "Yeah I'm harry. Pleased to meet you."

"The rest of the family is out at the moment. I'll introduce you later. Let me show you to your room," with that he lifted Harry's trunk with one hand kind of haphazardly. And walked down the hallway. He opened a dour and Harry followed him in. The room was kind of small with an angled computer desk taking up at least half of it. Harry didn't know much about computers but he knew that they were complicated sometimes. And that they never worked properly, especially the one muggles called Macintosh. But he didn't think this was one of those.

"I thought Dumbledore said you were wizards," he pointed out after realizing wizards didn't use electronics. At least none that he knew.

"We are wizards. But my wife Trish was muggle born and our kids go to muggle school until they're old enough for wizard school. Next semester Dana is going to start at David Copperfield middle school."

"Why would anyone name a school after a really long boring book?" he asked.

Danny laughed slightly, "It's actually named after a famous muggle magician. They decided to make fun of him and honor him at the same time." Harry was a bit confused. Why would they honor someone they don't like? All he knew for sure was that Americans were weird.


End file.
